


看完佐久侑RPS後，宮侑生氣了

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting （in the RPS）, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends With Benefits （in the RPS）, M/M, SakuAtsu and Their RPS, Teammates to Lovers, They Both Read It, 安價
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 某天，MSBY黑色狐狼更衣室。宮侑坐在長椅上，第10次差點把新手機摔出去。看完佐久侑的RPS（real person slash）後，他生氣了。
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. 看完佐久侑RPS後，宮侑生氣了

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪安價的好讀版，很開心能和各位在這個故事相遇
> 
> [原串點我](https://www.plurk.com/p/o32gv4)
> 
> Ch.1 正文：看完佐久侑RPS後，宮侑生氣了  
> Ch.2 番外：佐久早的辦法  
> Ch.3 RPS：深夜霓虹燈

某天，MSBY黑色狐狼更衣室。

宮侑坐在長椅上，第10次差點把新手機摔出去，看完佐久侑的RPS（real person slash，真人配對的同人）後，他生氣了。

◇

**為、為什麼他在色誘佐久早，到底！**

宮侑抹臉，他不該手賤衝著標題點開，又在點開後忍不住一行一行往下讀的。他懷抱著複雜的心情讀了大半篇，徹底放棄吐槽。

這是他第4次看到這種套路：炮友暈船。宮侑只想從那些ID背後揪出作者質問，難道沒有任何一個人， _一個就好_ ，覺得他是有原則有骨氣的情場浪子嗎！

然而，宮侑還是口嫌體正直繼續看下去了。

◇

_「宮，你到底想幹什麼？」_

_宮侑不理會問題，酒精給了他不顧後果的膽量，他扯住佐久早已鬆的領帶，送上殘留苦澀和辛辣的親吻。_

_「⋯⋯」佐久早只聽見含糊的囁嚅。_

_「宮，別像個小孩子。」他抽回自己的領帶，他們只是生理上各取所需的關係，沒有涉入太深的必要。_

_「小孩子？」宮侑這次變本加厲把他推倒至床上，跨坐在他腰際。_

_「那就讓我乖乖聽話啊，佐久早先生，你有得是辦法對吧？」或許是眼尾醺紅的緣故，佐久早彷彿從他眼神中讀出別樣情緒，像落地窗映著霓虹光點的濕意迷濛。_

如果是曾經的宮侑，可能會在心裡大喊：休但幾勒！然而，他已經不是過去的他了。他1000%確定接下來故事裡的「宮侑」會被高富帥床伴（現代都市AU）幹什麼事了。

作為成熟的大人，宮侑已經釋懷RPS中自己翻不了身的命運。當準備好見識這位作者要如何迫害他時，更衣室的門打開了。

◇

附：色誘失敗版本 

_「省省那些花樣，宮。」_

_宮侑看著佐久早離去，房門無情關上，聲響如雷，劈得他什麼反應都做不了，在原地發愣。_

_都結束了。_

_仰躺在曾經沾染兩人體溫和氣息的床，他用枕頭蓋著臉，保住自己最後的尊嚴。_

_行駛在道路的車輛輾起水聲，不間歇的雨中都市，五光十色紛紛模糊，如哭花妝容的女郎哽咽。_

◇

就在看到自己的皮帶被俐落解開時，更衣室門猛然打開，背對門口的宮侑差點把手機摔在地上。

「侑侑，早安！你今天好早啊！」進門的木兔發現隊友正以奇怪姿勢定格，勉強抓住了手機，猛禽類的直覺一閃，發現事情並不單純，於是追問：「侑侑你難道在看什麼奇怪的東西嗎？」

好死不死他真的在看。

「只是看推特，哪裡奇怪了？」宮侑有自信糊弄過去，常理來說沒錯，但木兔向來不是能以常理衡量的人。

「那我也要看！」木兔湊過來時，宮侑想回前頁視窗，但手一滑按到回頂端的功能，於是〈深夜霓虹燈〉這彷彿能自動播放careless whisper背景音樂的字正好在螢幕中央。

「臣臣，侑侑在看奇怪的東西！」看到佐久早踏進更衣間時。此生比謝粉日冷場，加AD賽前走廊上崩潰更大的危機近在眼前，宮侑腦海浮現了一個名詞：社會性死亡。

◇

「侑侑在看什麼『深夜什麼燈』！」木兔大聲朗讀標題，但不知幸還不幸，他不會唸的正好是讓宮侑最惡夢的關鍵字。

霓虹燈嘛，都市浮華繁榮背後金錢慾望橫流感。

「啊？」佐久早皺眉，不懂也不想弄懂隊友日常的胡鬧戲碼。從在地鐵站出口巧遇木兔，他就註定連到俱樂部前都不得安寧了。

「而且我看到開頭是侑侑的名字喔，可是竟然寫錯成佐⋯⋯」宮侑直接捂著木兔的嘴，一記物理封口暫保自己的名譽。

「沒事沒事，臣臣你別在意⋯⋯」宮侑乾笑幾聲，把木兔拖到一旁處理。

佐久早盯著他們，不予置評。

◇

「侑侑，你——」

「阿木，翔陽怎麼現在還沒到啊？」天下武功，唯快不破。主導話題也是同樣道理，宮侑先聲奪人，轉移木兔的注意力，免得他繼續提那要命的東西。說起可愛的徒弟，木兔握拳敲在手掌上，一臉「對欸，日向怎麼還沒來」的表情，立刻拿手機準備聯絡日向，確認對方沒有在路途遇到麻煩。

頓時被遺忘的宮侑鬆一口氣，阿木這裡擺平了。然後，從鐵櫃邊探頭，佐久早正用搓刀修指甲，似乎沒注意到他的視線，看來勉強過關了……吧。

不，小臣根本沒放在心上，畢竟這種無厘頭根本是日常。

「喔，日向說他在路上遇到外國背包客，送他們到附近車站所以會晚點來，馬上就到了，一切順利！」木兔回報消息，還有日向跟兩位旅客的合照。不愧是聯盟小太陽、BJ親善大使。

2分鐘後，日向順利抵達，匆匆和大家寒暄後就得集合暖身了，因此無緣得知方才宮侑有驚無險的一齣瞞天過海，（當事人認為）。

◇

晨間插曲並沒有影響宮侑，今天的練習非常順利，隊員的狀態良好，包括他在內。

感官敏銳、思緒清晰，彷彿時間變慢了，策略和動作都充分餘裕。宮侑不認為體力消耗該被稱為疲勞，反而覺得是的必要過程。

下午最後的安排是分組比賽，每局15分，三戰兩勝。

對面發球，拋球跳躍到位，憑木兔的力量與落點，放到正式比賽也會是漂亮的無觸球得分。但是，日向提早半步抵達，穩當接起，隨即跟進加入進攻。

砰——

「耶！」日向和宮侑擊掌，雖然對面攔網反應過來，還是沒守住這一分。

第三局決勝點20：20，宮侑的隊伍追平。 

知己知彼是隊友難纏之處，然而，此刻的狀態讓他有自信，勝利非他們莫屬。

輪到這邊，宮侑發球，球一出手他就嘖了聲。跳飄帶來的變化稍弱，木兔接起但距離稍短，對面選擇防守較薄的右翼進攻。攻擊手的球擦過攔網手臂扣下，造成的球路偏差使日向不得不魚躍接球。

「接得好！」球高高彈起，與宮侑所在位置相差無幾。這短暫的一兩秒已足夠日向起身，挾著驚人的快攻助跑起跳。

然後，宮侑卻在跳起後自己扣球，用二次進攻戲弄了對方的守備。

兩人用力擊掌，21：20，輪他們佔上風。

連續得分，宮侑再次就位。貼著底線的發球由犬鳴接住，漂亮交給二傳，與明暗聯手施展快攻。球打在攔網手上，順著慣性方向彈飛，佐久早墊起即將落地的球，轉身助跑。

網前的宮侑仰頭，眼角餘光打量對面防守，汗水從太陽穴滑落。

他看清楚了。

「小臣！」宮侑跨開步伐，伸手，指腹感受到排球表面觸感，短暫停留、托出。

不負他的期待，佐久早以打手出界拿下結束比賽的第22分。

「臣前輩剛才好帥！」佐久早對日向的比讚點了頭，要走，又被人影阻擋去路。

「臣臣，不要害羞，擊掌！」佐久早盯著他，可能在評估接觸後需要多少乾洗手清潔，繼而覺得浪費而否決提案。就在宮侑打算放棄時，無名指與小指指尖被碰了一下，佐久早就從他旁邊走了。

◇

**剛、剛才臣臣跟他擊掌了？**

以佐久早的標準，那個可直接無條件進位視為擊掌了，真的不是他贏了比賽或運動亢奮後的錯覺？

「臣前輩，我也要！」日向跟過去，把手舉在佐久早面前，充滿期待想擊掌。

翔陽看到了，所以不是幻覺。

「不要。」佐久早拒絕了，正好木兔靠過來，便告訴他「日向找你擊掌」，一次搞定兩個。

「嘿嘿嘿！日向！擊掌！」

「耶，木兔前輩！」

趁貓頭鷹跟烏鴉的歡聚，討厭接觸其他動物的鼬默默溜走。

至於狐狸。

「侑，你還好吧？」托馬斯跟犬鳴停下腳步，關心球場邊的一團蹲著的人形障礙物。

「很好，沒事⋯⋯真的。」宮侑轉頭看向前輩，露出笑容證明自己沒事。

看著泛紅的耳廓，犬鳴招呼托馬斯一起休息去了。唉，年輕人。

過了好一陣子，宮侑才回到更衣室。

佐久早已換成乾淨的黑色衣褲、吹乾頭髮，靠著鐵櫃滑手機，當然，也戴好口罩了。更衣室裡鬧哄哄的，開門時只有佐久早看了他一眼。

「呦，小臣。」打招呼後，順利得到對方的皺眉和嫌棄。一切正常，宮侑想，於是拿衣服進淋浴間。

◇

約15分鐘後，宮侑回到更衣室時，寬敞的空間只剩佐久早一個，在長椅上滑手機。

徵兆似的，宮侑隨意蓋在頭上的毛巾忽然滑掉。佐久早不是特別愛玩3C產品的人，手機大多來聯絡、查資料，如果從自己看到起算，那麼久真的不太對勁⋯⋯

察覺到他出來，佐久早抬頭，墨色雙眼注視著宮侑。

「大家怎麼都走了啊？」謹記掌握話題主導的原則，宮侑主動開口。

「隊長邀大家一起吃晚餐。」因為似乎會喝點酒，佐久早堅定謝絕邀請，不想跟吵吵鬧鬧的隊友擠在可能都是人的地方。

不久前。

「日向，那就麻煩你跟侑說一聲。」明暗一面招呼其他人，一面交付任務。

「沒問題！」日向轉身去通知時，被佐久早叫住：「日向，我有事要在這留一下，我會通知宮，你跟隊長他們一起過去吧。」如此支開所有人。

「除此之外，我還有話要問你，關於早上木兔說的事情。」佐久早放下手機，起身走到宮侑面前。

◇

時間回到今天早上。

「侑侑在看什麼『深夜什麼燈』！」木兔的聲音大概在走廊都聽得清楚。佐久早在心裡嘆氣，自己早一班搭上地鐵果然是錯的。原本以為宮侑在看成年人基於生理需求而看的東西，不過從木兔後續的話判斷，似乎是比那個更微妙的東西。

將關鍵字「深夜 燈 侑」輸入搜尋引擎，出來的結果不如預期，只有無關緊要的圖片跟文章。

佐久早想到木兔被物理封口前的最後一個字。

佐。

鬼使神差地，他把自己的姓氏加入關鍵字，然後在「深夜 燈 侑 佐久早」的搜尋結果下看到最吻合的結果。

**【佐久侑】深夜霓虹燈**

◇

_宮侑不確定自己該不該後悔。_

_輕輕動一下，就快受不了了。_

_佐久早扶住他的腰，就像平常面無表情，靜觀對方如何表現，至少在自顧不暇的宮侑眼裡如此，忽略了漆黑瞳眸中一簇微微火光。不過，他倒清楚埋在身體裡的部分有多炙熱。_

_「我感覺如何？」混夾悶哼與鼻音，斷斷續續地，宮侑雙手搭佐久早的肩，垂下頭咬著他耳廓詢問。佐久早掀了他敞開的襯衫，僅存的遮蔽岌岌可危，不，或許欲蓋彌彰才是衣物存在的理由。_

_經過搓揉，宮侑胸口淡褐色的暈處硬挺，同時，呼吸起伏也更加急促。_

_宮侑非常溫暖，甚至隔著乳膠都能感受那膩人的柔軟。尤其舔弄後冷不防輕咬乳尖而驟縮。_

_「你覺得你自己如何？」_

_「讓你欲罷不能，對吧？」忍著呻吟，宮侑不甘示弱。_

_……_

_落在宮侑眼角的吻，帶著鹹澀，佐久早看著他抓握自己的手，一時之間有些茫然。_

_隔天，宮侑並不意外自己又在獨自一人的床上醒來。即便佐久早會抱他入睡，也不含任何情感成分。_ _但他發現自己抱著枕頭，身體與薄被間夾了件西裝外套，即便酒醉隔宿後頭隱隱作痛，還是認出衣服不屬於他。_

_隨後，他在床頭發現一張便條：10點前醒來打電話給我，我會接。總覺得便條比例過於窄長，拿起翻面。_

_幹。_

_「就沒有支票簿外的紙張嗎？」幸好那傢伙沒簽名在上頭，否則下回見面，他鐵定痛揍佐久早。_

看完佐久侑RPS後，佐久早空白了好一陣子，首次覺得「有始有終」的原則很危險。他拿出背包的乾洗手，確認真的不能拿來洗眼睛後，才默默放下。

什麼財閥繼承人、藉酒放肆的單戀，憑空捏造的內容揮之不去。當看到古森以親人兼管家身分問他怎麼徹夜不歸時，佐久早相信了世事大多超乎想像地瘋狂。

「⋯⋯霓虹燈？」佐久早異常艱難地擠出這個詞。

◇ 

「 **霓虹燈」，他知道了？**

小臣肯定不高興成為被編排的故事主角，還莫名其妙跟隊友搞上。雪上加霜的，是另一當事人的自己也看了那個故事。

小臣會怎麼想？

發現自己喜歡他？覺得自己在看他笑話？生氣、厭惡，從此劃清界線？

宮侑定住差點後退的自己，亂了陣腳等於承認。不能承認。

「小臣你剛才說什麼啊？」宮侑繞過佐久早，打開自己的置物櫃收拾東西，還頗自然拿鏡子看看吹乾後的頭型。

小臣戴著口罩，聲音聽不清楚很正常，他想。

「已經這麼晚了⋯⋯小臣你不是要跟我說隊長他們在哪裡嗎？抱歉讓你多留這麼久。」裝傻後轉換話題，同時往門口移動，可以的。

「我說霓虹燈。」佐久早拉下口罩，不情願地重複那個字眼，並且走到宮侑旁邊。

「霓、霓虹燈？什麼霓虹燈⋯⋯」見佐久早滿臉認真，宮侑暗自嘖聲，為什麼先是擊掌，現在又追著「霓虹燈」不放？小臣今天也太異常了吧？

「喔喔，是餐廳名字嗎，哇啊⋯⋯隊長真的是揪吃飯嗎？嘖嘖，耐人尋味的名字呢。」拉好背包拉鍊，關上鐵櫃，宮侑拿手機煞有其事地在Map App搜尋這三個字。

「宮，不要裝傻。」佐久早皺眉，沈著臉色舉起手機，瀏覽畫面宮侑再熟悉不過。

一模一樣的網站、一字不差的標題開頭。

「我想到我跟治約好今天要去試他新作的飯糰，我該走——」顧不上自然不自然了，看見〈深夜霓虹燈〉幾個字時，宮侑思緒中只剩落荒而逃的選擇。

◇

**去路被先一步擋住。**

「現在，一趟路到宮城？」

「治這幾天來大阪，在我家……」宮侑根本不敢看他。

「宮。」佐久早嘆氣，雙手交叉在胸前，問他：「你為什麼那麼慌張？」

「……」宮侑無言以對。

「我只是想知道你為什麼在看那些。」那不是美好的閱讀經驗，也覺得那故事不可理喻，他真正想弄明白的，是宮侑看那些的動機。

從入隊那天起，他們之間就不存在手牽手， ~~（他才不要接觸細菌）~~ ，和睦相處，外觀上成熟克制一些，不想承認，但跟日向影山吃年糕都計較輸贏的狀態差不多。只是想贏，再得意洋洋挑釁對方，宮侑以言語，那些綽號，和行動；他做得多，說得少一點。磨合期的對峙頻繁到隊長放棄調解，不動手就當作他倆的正常溝通。

毫無道理他們會想接近對方。

可是，微妙的作用產生了。異性相引且物以類聚。

◇

劇烈的心跳減緩，方才直衝腦海的焦慮漸漸退去，理智則相應地恢復。

「為什麼？」宮侑直直望著他。

「我怎麼想對你來說很重要嗎？」他心裡很糾結這走向。「感覺」就是隔著層層簾幕、在光影觀察昏花裡，矇矓到懷疑揭開阻隔，背後是否真的有實質存在。

「重要。」佐久早沒有閃躲視線，也不打算給他閃躲的空間。

「我想知道你是不是同樣在乎這件事情。」

◇

_這一刻來臨時，比預期地讓人感到輕鬆。_

_「如果我說是，你打算怎麼辦？」宮侑半放棄了，他認輸。_

_「不要用問題回答我的問題。」佐久早冷聲道。_

_終於要處置他這個違約者了，懸而未解的關係塵埃落定，雖然大約要幾個月、幾年，或更長的時間恢復，至少結束斷斷續續作祟在心裡的難受，宮侑想。_

_「如你所想的，我越線了。」自以為在聲色競逐中發現寶藏，卻其實是潘朵拉之匣，開展所有不幸，佐久早是在幫他，給他回頭的機會。_

_「我很抱歉。」宮侑靠進沙發，完全投降。_

_「基於過去，你有任何要求嗎？」得到答案，佐久早拋給他一個問題。_

_錢能償付所有價值，如果辦不到，只是因為不夠多。想起那張便條，或許這次會是簽了名的支票，就此兩清。_

_佐久早不討厭他，所以想補償他，拒絕很蠢，但宮侑聽見自己的聲音說：「不，請讓我空手而歸。」_

_連自己都能估價，只會永遠囚困買主的影子裡。_

「如果我說是，你打算怎麼辦？」宮侑反問。

「如果你心裡並非這個答案……」佐久早讓出被他擋住的路，同時拉上口罩，悶著聲音說：「我會當作這是你眾多無聊行徑之一。」他拎起長椅上的背包。

「我不想連現實也被你當消遣娛樂。」打算與宮侑錯身而過。

◇

「等等！」

佐久早停下腳步，望著他。

「我是認真的。」宮侑相信，要是今天經歷重來一次，心臟肯定超過負荷。

所以，他現在就要解決這件事。

「我、我對你⋯⋯呃嗯⋯⋯我喜歡小臣你，真的，真的喜歡！」宮侑說到最後，豁出去似地大聲，臉色紅到不行，說完額頭靠到對方肩膀上，似乎這樣能多逃避一下。

「那些故事一開始覺得怪怪的，可是⋯⋯不自覺就接著看下去。」

「你還看了其他的？」佐久早皺眉，難以置信他受得了那些沒營養的小說。

「那不是重點不要打斷我！總之，我知道那不是現實，也知道這樣很蠢。」宮侑拉住佐久早的衣角，盯著兩人的運動鞋，他們距離好近，續道：「但我還是開始想，如果你真的也喜歡我就好了。」

「⋯⋯我喜歡你。」佐久早伸手摸摸他的頭髮，剛洗完吹乾，有洗髮精的味道。

「真的？」

「嗯，但是從我的肩膀下來。」

「啊？」宮侑抬頭，太無情了吧。

「逃避、躲在別人肩膀上是你的原則嗎，侑？」佐久早挑眉。如果把口罩扯下來，宮侑保證那個笑容就是挑釁。

  
◇

「喂，我是日向，侑前輩嗎？」擔心宮侑途中發生意外，正要聯絡時，日向接到來電。

「對、是我，那個啊⋯⋯翔陽，可以替我跟大家說聲抱歉嗎？治那個笨蛋沒帶鑰匙被鎖在門外，我得回去幫他開門，沒辦法跟你碰面⋯⋯」手機裡，宮侑的聲音有些倉促，像剛跑完一段距離。

「沒問題，我會轉告明暗前輩他們的，侑前輩路上小心喔，明天見。」

聚餐結束後，木兔和日向同行到公車站的路上。

「喔喔，日向你看，宮治新作的飯糰，一看就超好吃的對吧？明天見到侑侑一定要跟他說⋯⋯」木兔點開照片，食物的香味好像直接飄到面前。然而，發文時間是16分鐘前，背景是飯糰宮的裝潢。

日向停下腳步。

「日向你怎麼了嗎？」

木兔前輩練告訴他早上更衣間的事件，臣前輩剛line他說他護膝忘在椅子上，侑前輩藉口回家不來聚餐。

「木兔前輩，我感覺我好像發現了不得了的事情⋯⋯」

**正文完結**


	2. 佐久早的辦法

今天的侑特別聒噪，佐久早一面脫衣服一面想。

世上並沒有「木兔症」這種多話傳染病，所以只是宮侑的亢奮狀態。比賽獲勝、劇烈練習結束，有時候看到新奇的東西，或吃到美食也會出現。

但在上床時⋯⋯佐久早皺眉。

「侑，安靜。」

◇

「為什麼，一聲不吭太沉悶了，而且，臣臣，你難道不想試試看不一樣的做法嗎？」宮侑坐起身，很不服氣。

「什麼意思？」關於性生活圓滿的討論，佐久早決定聽一下。

「我們來玩玩看sex toys嘛，好不好？」嗓音帶著笑意，直白得毫無曖昧，宮侑手指指在佐久早胸口，修得整齊光滑的指甲，像根羽毛，從上往下劃過，停在他的腹肌上。

「不好。」佐久早拒絕，他對那些東西的安全衛生有很大的疑慮，更別說放進身體，搞不懂侑為什麼一點都不在乎。

「小臣你這個老古板，為什麼不可以？」宮侑不開心。

◇

佐久早不理他，把宮侑擺成躺平姿勢，繼續辦該辦的事。

修長的手指從肋緣往上，揉捏富彈性的胸肌，將左右的敏感點搓得堅挺，接著是鎖骨周圍，最後指腹輕輕摩擦著耳朵的紋路。

耳廓與耳垂被舌尖掃過，宮侑本能地瑟縮，自從被發現怕癢後，佐久早每次都會特別照顧這裡，久而久之，變成一種撩起慾望的開關。

臣臣的潔癖讓他在做這種事時特別情色。如乍見保守者赤身裸體。

因為怕癢而縮起身體，但宮侑不屈不撓，繼續下個提案：「那phone sex呢？」聊天興致和欲望同樣高昂。

「侑，安靜。」佐久早捏住侑的下巴，第二次警告他。

「新年放假的時候，好幾天才能見面，難道小臣你不會寂寞難耐嗎？」無視警告，宮侑繼續言語，順便將腿勾上佐久早腰際。

「治跟爸媽在客廳聊天，只有幾分鐘、隨時會被發現的空檔，被你的聲音弄髒，弄到站不起來，巴不得你立刻趕來操我⋯⋯」沙啞的嗓音還不夠，佐久早感受到侑的腳掌順著脊線一路滑到尾椎。

佐久早繃緊身體，這狐狸的新花樣。

「侑。」呼吸聲粗重，極力壓抑著。

◇

「那欺負你的粉絲呢？」

「我穿著你的球衣角色扮演，」宮侑捧著佐久早的臉，拉他進入構想的情境。

「身為一名粉絲，被仰慕的佐久早選手邀請，到他家作客，結果落入魔掌，遭到高大帥氣的偶像狠狠欺負，只能可憐、身不由己享受。」佐久早喉結動了一下，而且耳根微紅，證明他的故事夠挑戰男朋友的理智了。

當一個人被打動時，最好的方法是趁勝追擊，火上加油。

「最後，除了金色的簽字筆跡，衣服跟身體上還有你白色的『簽名』⋯⋯」宮侑想看看自己的努力，到底幫火勢助燃多少。

「侑，你不說話會死嗎？」

「嫌我吵的話， **那就讓我乖乖聽話啊，佐久早先生，你有得是辦法，對吧？** 」這句話成功喚起佐久早糟糕的閱讀經驗，以及磨斷最後一絲克制。

事不過三，宮侑完了。

◇

撞擊彷彿直接從下身擠壓到喉嚨，哀嚎破碎成斷續的無意義音節，宮侑眼角泛淚。

看始作俑者縮起身體想躲，佐久早毫不留情按住他肩膀，撐開身體，一字一字宣布：「這是你自找的。」神情也不輕鬆。

宮侑拼命排斥他，結果變成令人難耐的緊裹纏繞，頓時僵持不下，床上頓時他們的呼吸聲。佐久早不會退讓，也不留任何餘地，隨即開始動作。

勉強從一片空白中找回思緒，立刻又被猛烈的攻勢擊潰，不過，宮侑也不是沒經驗，十幾下後，就開始扭腰迎合節奏，讓佐久早搗進他最有快感的地方，還故意叫得特別浪。佐久早沒吭聲，但也被夾得難受，忍在爆發邊緣，既然宮侑這樣，他更不會讓這隻狐狸計畫得逞。

兩個人就這樣拼命用對方的身體發洩，直到先後高潮，才結束這輪較量。

劇烈的喘息漸弱，宮侑抓住佐久早薄汗的手臂，懶洋洋地笑道：「說我自找的，小臣你也挺愛的不是嗎？」多虧那些話的刺激，今天適應、第一回時間格外漫長，畢竟被挑起的欲火特別旺盛。

「想好過一點，你最好閉嘴。」

「我多說一點，今晚說不定更好過。」

「而且，小臣今天真是的，居然沒戴套⋯⋯不過，偶爾一次也不賴。」在食指與拇指間沾了沾，殘留自己身上的體液牽起黏絲，宮侑衝著佐久早壞笑。

「不清理不能做下一輪對吧？」

  
◇  
  


宮侑靠著浴室牆壁，似乎就等著他出來。

而事實也的確如此。

佐久早腰間的浴巾被扯去，宮侑往前，靠得接近，手掌貼著髖骨往下滑到大腿內側，小指外緣與佐久早腿間的距離，只要呼吸動靜大些，就會碰到了。

「小臣，你別動。」宮侑叮嚀，精心照顧的手握撫住佐久早，輕輕套弄，同時彎下膝蓋，降至和對方下腹同等高度。他沒很喜歡口活，但他也知道男人很享受那種優越感，所以偶爾還是會做，當成情趣和鼓勵。

宮侑選擇緩點再進主題，另一隻手如同平常，以恰到好處的力氣按摩周圍敏感的肌膚。就像故事鋪陳前情氣氛，缺少專注，刺激會不如預期的刺激。

確認唯一的觀眾緊緊盯著他後，宮侑才真正開始。

發燙的部位摩擦過臉頰，宮侑清楚感覺到聚集其中的血液搏動，從根部與垂囊，沿著形狀向上，讓每寸地方都被舔侍得舒服。來到頂端，嚐到光澤表面滲出的鹹味後，更進一步，將全部納入口中，用濕熱的口腔包覆他。

佐久早將手插在宮侑的頭髮裡，手指搓弄髮絲，低頭注視他。做愛只有這個時候，侑才會安靜，並用溫順的眼神仰望，做出讓人倍感優越的臣服模樣。

實際上當然不是，佐久早非常清楚，但某種感覺仍在生、心理膨脹。鼻息漸重，與下方吞吐所發出、沾黏著水聲的動作，冷水沖洗後的溫度再次升高。

「小臣你一臉享受的樣子呢。」中間休息，宮侑像含棒棒糖一樣，只淺淺貼在唇邊，隨著說話嘴型改變，與舌尖與唇肉摩擦，漫不經心做他正在做的事。

「現在不承認，小心等一下被迫承認喔。」宮侑跟他開玩笑，佐久早輕輕頂了下，得到對方委屈的表情，對於驟來的不適。

「好了。」宮侑打算繼續時，佐久早制止他。

「嗯？」

「面對牆壁，維持現在的姿勢。」宮侑單手扶牆，回身問佐久早打算做什麼，姿勢慣性的緣故，背脊線彎弧，尾椎翹起。

答案立即揭曉。

雙腿被分開進入時，宮侑連抗議都來不及。

佐久早正式接收後半夜主導權。

◇

「臣臣，把我弄壞了可找不到第二個喔⋯⋯」宮侑知道這個姿勢，為了明天好，稍微示弱，希望佐久早看在他前面表現，寬容處理。

「你沒那麼脆弱，侑。」佐久早扶著他的腰調整位置，確保兩人密合成一塊，沒有多餘的空間。

被困在牆面與佐久早中間，無路可逃，宮侑縮緊身體想抵抗，結果一點一點侵入、輾壓黏膜的感覺被放慢清晰，而且，頂進去的力道更大；乖乖順從，讓小臣毫無阻礙，命中靶心，怎麼做都沒用。

向後彎曲的關係，每次挺進都對準點上，速度不像首輪猛烈，但折磨受者的程度卻連跳好幾級。就像變速跑，心跳在不同區間來回，才適應密集的快感，又變成耐性慢磨，反覆交替。

他在兩種模式疲於奔命，潰不成軍。

不懂為什麼只是撐開、摩擦，就能把自己逼成這樣，舒服到害怕的程度，害怕越過無法回頭的極限。

宮侑不知道眼淚何時流出，模糊的咬字混入哽咽，連呻吟都有帶著鼻音。

「小臣……真、真的，不行了……」高潮後稍微喘息的空檔，如同溺水時寶貴的呼救機會。

佐久早看宮侑死死摳在磁磚的水泥縫隙，指尖發白，怕他抓壞指甲，讓他握住自己的手，有依靠的地方。輕吻他耳後，與耳下顎骨突起處，並且放緩動作。

當不屬於他體溫的液體順著後腰往下淌滴，宮侑閉眼，總算結束了。

◇

宮侑完全站不起來。

看他臉頰淚痕，餘勁未退、顫抖的樣子，佐久早蹲下，把他抱回床鋪。

他側躺著，半恍神看男友的背胛骨肌肉與因開衣櫃而變化的線條。

一件衣服被丟進宮侑視線聚焦的前方。

黑色，背號15，數字上方英文大寫著「SAKUSA」。MSBY黑色狐狼的球衣。

「你穿的速度決定下一輪怎麼進行。」

◇

**「小臣，我累了，你幫我穿。」**

宮侑拖長尾音，語氣撒嬌。

佐久早看著他，片刻後走到床邊，拿起球衣、整理好，讓他套頭就能穿上。在協助下順利穿好，宮侑納悶，「幫忙穿」真的是幫忙穿，跟預期的有出入。

他喜歡這樣。如果可以，除了呼吸，今晚不想再動了。

依撫摸側腰的手順勢躺下，宮侑感覺到手掌伸進衣服，在腹臍一帶打轉，像單純享受他身體的質感。長期觸球的手稱不上柔軟，但不粗糙，厚實具有力量，而且穩定溫熱。

後背與胸膛緊貼，佐久早鼻尖在他肩頸摩挲，領口被拉低，偶爾傳來被舔舐的搔癢，比淺緩的抽送讓人想躲。想不通這言行落差，但比起疑問，宮侑更擔心自己中途睡著，兩回比往常消耗的精力競馳後，睡意正逐漸佔據他的思緒……

到底怎麼結束，完全沒印象。

枕在佐久早肩膀，讓他用蓮蓬頭沖洗自己。

他趴在床上，淋浴後反而清醒些。

「手給我。」宮侑沒有多想便交出手。摸摸他的指甲緣，佐久早從床頭找出銼刀，輪流替他搓修雙手。過了一下，宮侑才意會八成是抓牆縫時弄的。

佐久早用前三指指腹搓緣幾次，確認修整圓齊，才把他的手放回原處。

「小臣，你還要做什麼嗎？」他雙手交叉，把臉埋在臂彎，發現佐久早還沒要睡。折騰了大半夜的後腰被按摩時，宮侑滿足地長嘆一聲，享受男友的服務。

「舒服……」

（佐久早的閱讀理解：「小臣， **我累了** ，你幫我穿。」）

◇

「小臣果然喜歡那些play吧？」肌肉經按壓舒開緊繃，精神也隨著放鬆，宮侑覺得自己像蓬鬆過的棉花，彷彿輕盈得能飄起來。

「尤其球衣，竟然現學現賣，小臣你變了。」忍不住打哈欠，但不忘虧一下佐久早。

「多虧你帶壞的。」佐久早沿著肌肉紋理，用掌跟向上推到他的肩膀，絲毫不被話語影響。淡定回答宮侑的揶揄或嘲諷，本人就很高機率跳腳。

「那也是臣天資聰穎才學得會啊。」不過今天的宮侑馬上反駁，並且想到一件事，問：「剛才，你說穿衣服速度那個，好像、有點反差。」看佐久早恢復平常的樣子，應該可以問了。

常理推斷，當時情況，越快穿好會有越溫柔的待遇，等佐久早幫他穿，應該不算聽話的表現。

「難道你說來嚇我的？」雖然不太可能。

「⋯⋯」不否認。本來是認真的，但看侑的樣子，就改變主意了。

「幼稚鬼，小臣幼稚鬼。」宮侑無力地吐槽。

佐久早小聲笑了。

「不准笑，完全不懂得憐香惜玉一下。」他當時擔心得要命，搞不好後天得臥床跟隊長解釋為什麼不能練習。幸好不用。

「那為什麼要舔我脖子後面啊？」鑒於前面答案，宮侑做好心理準備，可能是「因為好玩」之類，心智年齡倒退10歲的結果，然而，佐久早真的太出乎意料了。

**「想標記你。」**

「靠北，小臣你不要亂看那些奇怪的東西！」宮侑有點崩潰，天啊，ABO。這肯定是報復他前戲的時候引用台詞。

「先看的人沒有資格禁止別人。」佐久早不以為然，況且，他們兩個在一起，不就是那些的功勞嗎？

「但你真的知道太多了⋯⋯」宮侑看過該設定的RPS，實在太讓他無言以對了。

不過。

「沒有那種世界觀，但我裡裡外外都是你的。」宮侑露出笑容，小臣正好在替他捏肩膀，而他趴著枕頭，只要側過臉就能眼神交會。

「當然，你是我的。」他補充。

「嗯。」沒有特別表情，還是看得出對方眸裡的柔光。

「新年放假會有好幾天不能見面，既然你拒絕phone sex，那至少得每天打電話給我吧，小臣⋯⋯」宮侑搭住他在自己肩上的手，捏捏他手掌，聲音小小的。第一次想到長假，不是立即搭上新幹線返家，不捨得走這麼快。

「好，睡前打給你。」佐久早覆上他的手。

「我會等你的電話，接完我才去睡，你要是敢忘記，就半夜call到你睡不著⋯⋯」

「不用擔心，我不會忘記。」

安靜一陣子後，佐久早發現宮侑睡著了。

輕輕將夢鄉裡的人翻身仰躺，蓋上被子，唇碰了他額頭一下，將燈光關掉。

「晚安，侑。」

◇

隔天醒來，沒有想像中疲勞，相反地，宮侑覺得自己精神不錯。

佐久早跟他說，自己去弄早餐，他再躺一下沒關係。把放在旁邊的上衣穿好，這次呈大字形攤平。佔據雙人床就是舒服。

過了幾分鐘，佐久早端著馬克杯進房。宮侑看他側坐到床邊，便轉身靠過去。

「臣，早安。」探頭看放在床邊櫃上杯子的內容物，熱牛奶。

「早安。」佐久早穿著素色的寬鬆長袖，下半則是睡衣的短褲，頭髮睡得有點翹，梳過還是看得出來。

宮侑躺到他腿上，雙手抱住佐久早的腰。

◇

「要起床了嗎？」佐久早低頭看他。

「再一下。」宮侑調整姿勢，讓自己能更舒服地貼緊、抱住他，恰好鼻尖埋貼近衣服。

「我們的衣服真的是用同一罐洗衣精洗的嗎？」總覺得佐久早的衣服好好聞，但說不上來。

「我們的衣服都一起洗，而且二、四、六是你負責的。」的確，分完深色淺色就放進洗衣機了，既然如此，宮侑得出結論：「那就是小臣香香的。」

「我沒有香香的。」佐久早沒搞懂他的思維，但還是否認奇怪的結論。

「明明衣服、枕頭都有好聞的味道。」宮侑摟緊男友，直接用臉頰磨蹭他的腰，棉織下的身軀柔韌精實，趁機多摸一下。

「嗯。」佐久早想了想，如果侑覺得有，就順著他吧，小事情他開心就好。

「小臣，我不想下床。」宮侑想在新枕頭上睡回籠覺。

「要起來吃早餐。」

「你抱我去嘛。」宮侑左右扭動，拖長音撒嬌。

「抱不動。」默默移開視線。

「騙人，昨晚才把我從浴室抱上床的。」宮侑坐起身，說：「你不抱我，那你要補償我。」看男友把頭靠近，佐久早將手放上去，很自然地揉揉金髮。宮侑露出滿足的笑容，磨蹭他的掌心，像被討了歡心的小動物。

宮侑張開雙臂討抱，佐久早隨即把他圈住。

「愛你。」

「嗯。」

「不行，要說愛我。」

「愛你。」

◇

「牛奶喝完就出來吃早餐。」離開前，佐久早回頭提醒他。

「好。」宮侑背靠枕頭，窩在棉被裡，享受熱牛奶。

美好的早晨，他想，不論是天氣或擁抱，當然，小臣的 **辦法** 也構成整體的理由之一。宮侑捧著杯子，還沒吃早飯，但他覺得自己隨時可能滿足地飽嗝。

果然是個美好的早晨。

**佐久早的辦法 完**


	3. 深夜霓虹燈

訊息停留在十多天前。

宮侑看著畫面，似乎相信盯得夠久，突然就會多出新消息。

「到時候見。」對話斷在他被已讀後。

「侑，就算現在是午休，再沉迷手機，北前輩會來關心你喔。」角名冷不防在他耳邊說話，嚇得宮侑差點把手機丟了，小聲埋怨：「別隨便嚇人啊。」

「看手機看到不吃不喝的人沒資格怪別人。」角名毫不留情反駁。

「我才沒有那麼誇張，只是……有點煩。」

「煩？」難得不是別人被你煩得受不了，角名沒把後半句說出口。

「嗯。」宮侑把手機朝下蓋在桌面，放棄等待不會改變的聯絡紀錄。

想起10多天前的場景，氣悶又堵得他難受。

宮侑在意的對象，是他的床伴。

很不幸他暈船了，暈到把心肝脾肺都嘔出來，還捨不得下船的那種暈。 

而他們不可能交往。

刻意淡化地自欺，遲早會被事實戳破，屆時，就像一朵漂浮蓬鬆的雲，忽然化為實在的固體，直墜地面。

那個場合，那些舉動……那個人並不真的屬於他。

◇

聖誕酒會是佐久早家族的慣例。

傳統可追溯至數代以前，當時家主因信仰例行在聖誕節舉辦聚會，聯繫家族成員情感，同時交換消息。時至今日變成政商界年末的重要活動，邀請相關人士參加。家族的私聚會則挪至前一天的平安夜。

佐久早聖臣身為財閥的繼承者，當然出席。與他維持索求關係的人，自己錯誤地參雜情感的對象。

作為集團子公司的合作夥伴代表，宮侑充其量是陪襯，只能遠遠看那些大人物，以及他們圍繞著的佐久早。他將捲髮往後梳，露出平常瀏海遮住的額頭，三件式西裝筆挺合身。拿著酒，傾聽談話，適時答覆微笑。

他肯定想離開這裡，佐久早討厭人群，不論表情多親切誠懇，心裡只想那些人滾遠一點，宮侑想。

閒下來的空檔，視線又飄往那個方向，默默看著陪同佐久早出席的人。

棕髮男子湊著佐久早耳邊悄悄話，講完笑得開心，後者不特別捧場，但沒有不耐煩，也沒撥掉對方勾在肩上的手，似乎習慣而且相當包容。

宮侑收回目光，專注酒、賓客或氣氛那些無關佐久早及他的伴的事物。他們之間有更親密的接觸，但不存在這種親近，他要自己別想了。

此時，看見平日常打交道的面孔，對方也注意到他，自然過去寒暄幾句。正好讓他分心。

然而，落井下石是現實的專長。

藉熟人引薦，宮侑接觸了幾位潛在合作對象，聊得愉快。再次瞄向佐久早的位置，兩人在會場邊緣，棕髮男子靠著他對話，最後，佐久早摸摸他的頭，安撫他躺到自己肩膀。

佐久早扶他準備離開會場，當中，正好對上宮侑的視線。

兩人錯開眼神，若無其事，各照各的做。

佐久早大概沒料到他在，不，在又如何，這個場合他們是陌生人。

宮侑輕輕搖晃酒杯，凝視漾盪的飲物。

回到現在。

宮侑把手機塞進看不見的地方，用力拍了自己臉頰，認真處理工作。一忙碌就健忘是他的優點，正好甩掉糟糕的心情。

他回家、洗完澡躺在床上滑手機時，名為「臣」（宮侑改的）的使用者傳了一條訊息。

終於，他想。

看完後，宮侑退出聊天室，再點進去，確認不是自己眼睛有問題看錯了。

◇

附：古森到底說了什麼  


古森：聖臣，舅舅、舅媽還有姊姊（佐久早的姊姊）他們都很擔心你什麼時候要結婚，嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯

古森：我不想再被這個問題轟炸了，我不行了，我只是你表兄弟，不該承受這種嚴刑逼供，下次你自己去面對。

佐久早：（就是知道很麻煩才把你推出去的）

佐久早：嗯，乖

佐久早：（趕快把喝醉的元也放到休息室，不然好囉嗦好吵）

佐久早：（執行SOP，按奈、帶走、放置、完畢）

◇

**佐久早問他酒會那天的聊天對象是誰？**

宮侑想了一下，找出名片的資訊回覆。公司目前規模不大，但他滿看好團隊的發展願景和目前成果，前途可期。

這算另類的人脈物盡其用？

會問起當天的事，也就是說，佐久早酒會時也有注意他這邊？

宮侑皺眉，如果問人脈倒好理解，反正不是複雜的事情⋯⋯雖然99.999％不可能，難道，佐久早介意他跟別人說話？

忍不住哼聲，如果是這個，那傢伙最好先檢討自己，怎麼看都是他離違反單一性伴侶的規則比較近吧。思及酒會形影不離、佐久早親自護送離開的棕髮男子，宮侑再次體驗事實無情。

他跟佐久早只是床伴。

隔天，宮侑依約前往老地方碰面。

位於市中心的高級公寓，周圍生活機能完善，房屋本身空間寬敞，也有一定佈置過。包括宮侑在內，大多薪資階級難以企及的目標。想到這只是佐久早便於隱私而準備的地方，他再次讚嘆鈔能力的強大。

佐久早把備份鑰匙交給他，不限制他過來的時間。他懷疑自己就算搬進來，大概也不會被趕走，只要他們存續床伴關係。

進門，屋內擺設與記憶如出一轍，簡約現代，但沒有生活氣息，像間塵封的樣品屋，所有東西有種冷硬疏離。

佐久早還沒到，無事可做。

宮侑決定先去洗澡，處理好自己等對方來。

從浴室出來後，他用抽屜裡的大浴巾鋪在床面，減少事後清理的麻煩。接著，躺上去拿手機打發時間，玩一陣子膩了，又把它丟到旁邊，再次無事可做。

看看外頭，天色還早。

這是他今天最在意，甚至唯一的安排；對佐久早而言，只是撥出畸零的時間，抽根菸的紓壓，轉身就拋下了。

宮侑翻身，側躺對著床的另一半。自己無可救藥的暈船，留戀床上的見面，覺得僅此也好，且耽溺在眼前虛幻的火花。

若有所失摸著床單，慢慢地，無聊與安靜的空間將他推入睡夢。

◇

佐久早進房時，看見熟睡的宮侑。手機隨意擱著，與休閒服打扮，不難想像洗完澡打發時間，無聊後睡著的過程。

從衣櫃拿出被子，蓋在對方身上，夢中的人本能裹緊自己，蜷進溫暖的被窩。

宮侑睡著時很安靜，呼吸聲很小，乖巧躺在固定位置，而且會朝溫暖的地方依偎過去。抱他入睡很舒服，儘管多餘的接觸是大忌，體溫遲早把人熱得暈了理智，依舊一次又一次這麼做。

出於自身也不明白的理由，或許舒適，又或許舒適之上還埋藏什麼，垂眼凝視宮侑。

指節拂過髮絲的滑柔時，猛然打住，佐久早立即抽手。

他不該這麼做。

◇

宮侑醒來時，天已經黑了。

窗簾拉起，房間點著燈，佐久早坐在一旁看書。

宮侑坐起時，被子滑落，他忽然發現有東西蓋住身體。他記得睡著時什麼都沒有，換句話說，是佐久早關心他、幫他蓋的？

微小的舉動讓宮侑臉有點熱，含蓄、點到為止，不是他們之間非得做的，展現純粹的體貼。

宮侑就是這樣開始失守的，當然只會在相似情況裡症狀加劇。

心底溫暖、竊喜之餘，又不禁慌張。

「抱歉，我睡著了。」宮侑連忙道歉，在床伴面前睡死，比遲到還糟，但願沒露出難看的睡相打壞佐久早興致。

「沒事，不久前才到。」佐久早闔上書本，看了時間，轉頭問他：「吃過了？」

「嗯，吃過了，謝謝。」他過來這裡前就吃了。（而且，比起吃的糧食，另一種或許更能飽足。）回答「還沒」，佐久早可能會把他帶去高級餐廳，燈光美氣氛佳、兩人面對面……想起暈船，宮侑勸自己放過自己。

他不該那麼做。

◇

「那天酒會……」佐久早開口。

意外他又提起。與別人理所當然的親暱，只檢討對方的雙重標準，宮侑剛睡醒的好心情頓時淡去。

沒錯，他們不是來談情說愛的，他們是床伴，該做什麼就做什麼。

宮侑盯著佐久早襯衫的袖箍，他一直覺得那配件很「糟糕」，拘謹老派，同時某種禁慾氣質，莫名戳中自己的衝動。

於是，他開口，接過話題主導。

「你酒會那天的領帶跟袋巾很好看。」

「謝謝？」佐久早有些狐疑。

宮侑跪在床鋪，雙手從後面交叉繞過他的肩膀，「可惜你今天沒打那條。我一直在想，綁著手被你上是什麼感覺⋯⋯」 

宮侑附在他耳邊，低喃疑問：「佐久早先生，你願意滿足我的幻想嗎？」

◇

宮侑盯著他手臂的袖箍，一直覺得那配件很不妙，古典拘謹，某種禁慾氣質莫名戳中自己的衝動。要是佐久早穿衣服做，說不定自己看他就能高潮。

如果作為中止關係的條件，不知道有沒有機會⋯⋯

佐久早認真將深藍暗紋的領帶打結，固定他的手腕，未免淡定過頭了，不過，視線往下。

嗯，在忍耐而已。

宮侑用牙齒撕開包裝，被限制的雙手替他戴套，抬頭問：「要嗎？」口活。

佐久早只推了他肩膀，要他躺下。

◇

他慢慢被撐開，輕微痛覺刺激著渴望，像零碎的星火吻在易燃物上，促使一切燎向熱烈。

宮侑看著沈默的佐久早，一面呼吸緩和不適。他準備過了，但似乎低估對方今天的狀態，毫不囉嗦，直取正題。

隨著楔進越深，喘息越重，體感如往常一般，他們配合得默契十足。但在赤裸的本能前，每個人必得透露自己，宮侑能感覺佐久早的不悅。

他抱著自己出氣。

人在這，心思在別處嘔氣。

身為講克制、富教養的菁英，佐久早還不至於拿他發洩情緒，但也沒好到哪去。完全不在乎他。

「佐久早，」宮侑雙手按在他臉上，末指扯到幾根頭髮，痛得佐久早皺眉，接下來的話讓他火氣更大。

「給我專心，別讓我一點感覺都沒有。」命令挑釁參半，宮侑咬著牙，心情也沒好到哪去。既然不爽，何必壓抑，眼前正好有對象奉陪到底不是嗎？

◇

「果然很行嘛。」雙手反綁，宮侑從枕頭裡勉強探出，看著身後的人，滿意地笑了一聲。

佐久早真的被激到了，拋下在想的事，專心處理宮侑。

發現他還想說什麼，便朝其弱點頂了一下，警告他保持沈默。這次宮侑倒聽話，喘著氣，似乎很滿意自己招惹的麻煩。

很多人告訴他改改個性，否則遲早出事。家人、老師和上司都勸說類似的話，宮侑有所收斂，但從不真正想改。「出事」是生活常態，他能承擔、不後悔的結果，他沒理由改。

惹毛佐久早、暈船都是他能自己負責的，他當然可以做。

宮侑扭動肩膀，試圖離開枕頭，綿軟的凹陷影響他呼吸。

內在被反覆擠輾，基本但非常奏效，他們的欲望向來訴諸最直接簡單的方式。佐久早的動作比前一輪更重，加上姿勢幫助，時不時就被揪著弱點狠狠修理。

人體工學而言不舒適，但爽。

◇

「不錯吧？」宮侑動了動肩膀，捏捏周圍僵硬的肌肉，又懶懶地躺回床上。

佐久早進浴室的背影停住，他選擇給宮侑一句忠告：「下次別做這種事。」

然而，宮侑聞若未聞，可能更堅定下次照做的打算。他看著那條暗藍領帶，希望皺褶能熨燙好，布料花紋好看，報廢太可惜了。  
  


他們倆背對背躺。

維持關係這麼久，終於劃清界線的一次，活像吵架後的冷戰，彆扭難入睡。

◇

宮侑醒來時，他發現自己幾乎睡在床中央，面對著被子掀開的另一半邊。

床還熱熱的。

猶豫片刻，躺到相鄰的枕頭上。許久才碰面，明早醒來各走各的，當然不會有對方的氣味，但還是將臉埋進去，十幾分鐘後，才捨得起床。  
  


打開房門就聞到咖啡的香味。

廚房，佐久早已經換上新襯衫和背心，正在倒咖啡。

「早。」宮侑邊打招呼，邊開冰箱。

只要佐久早約他碰面，所有東西就會準備好。房間浴室不用說，其他像餐點之類也顧及到，咖啡豆似乎也理所當然。

「要嗎？」佐久早問他。

「謝啦。」宮侑點頭。

佐久早不常留到他醒的時候，大部分早早就走了。宮侑暈船歸暈船，期待睜開眼睛看到對方未免天真過頭了，他還不至於。

況且，醒來時發現佐久早在，避免尷尬而道早安，彷彿同居的日常生活感才更不妙。

◇

「宮。」

「嗯？」宮侑正在咀嚼，不便開口，意外佐久早主動聊天。

「那天⋯⋯」佐久早放下咖啡，注視著宮侑。

喔， **那天** ，這討厭的關鍵字。

他好不容易用袋巾、領帶，和大半個晚上折磨愉快並存的性事轉移話題，然後，隔天早上事情 **他媽的** 又回到原點。

「等等。」宮侑嚥下食物，接著說：「等等、等等，佐久早，我們可以不要再談這件事嗎？」他寧願他們不要說任何話，沉默吃完這頓早餐，把昨晚當成普通的做愛，只是一時興起，玩了點花樣。

「你為什麼再三迴避這個問題？」佐久早皺眉，他不喜歡宮侑這樣。對方不願回答並非有難言之隱，而是在跟他作對。

「那你又有什麼立場再三追問？」宮侑反問，他不喜歡佐久早這樣。對方擺明知道偏偏要窮追不捨，就是在找他的碴。

◇

「『追問』？」佐久早微怔。

「你不是要問那天我跟誰在一起嗎？我說過，熟人引薦的朋友。」宮侑看他反應，也跟著疑惑。確定的事情，佐久早不會猶豫，顯然他也不百分之百肯定。

「不，我是想跟你說一件事。」佐久早十指交握置於桌面，認真道：「關於我們之間，那天可能讓你有所誤會。」聞言，宮侑也神情認真，確實說中他心裡不舒服的地方。

「陪我出席酒會的是我的表哥。」

「啊？」劇情居然這樣轉折，宮侑萬萬沒想到。

佐久早從手機找出家族合照，遞給宮侑。

宮侑最先認出佐久早，背景穿著吻合酒會當天，其次認出他的母親、姊姊，而那位棕髮男子，所謂的「表哥」，則與挽著佐久早夫人的男性，他的父親，輪廓相似。

「我沒有違反單一對象的原則，我想你應該是對此不太高興。」佐久早說。

正解，雖然解讀層次不一樣。

◇

附：吵架版本  
  


「你為什麼再三迴避這個問題？」佐久早皺眉，他不喜歡宮侑這樣。對方不願回答並非有難言之隱，而是在跟他作對。

「那你又有什麼立場再三追問？」宮侑反問，他不喜歡佐久早這樣。對方擺明知道偏偏要窮追不捨，就是在找他的碴。

「不要用問題回答我的問題。」

「不是所有人都要聽你的，佐久早。」宮侑被氣笑了。

  
◇  
  


附：這間房子的管家小精靈   
  
關於善解人意又周到的餐點

宮侑曾在櫃子裡找到泡麵、洋芋片和各種點心，包括社群媒體上討論度超高的流行新品或限量口味，必須歸功於幕後功臣古森元也。

古森：啊，不小心買太多了⋯⋯

古森：（回去被聖臣看到會被念，說不能吃太多零食，添加物、糖、脂肪⋯⋯聽聖臣說教好痛苦啊）

古森：（想到了！）

古森：（前一天去的時候，把東西偷偷囤在那間房子，隔天再分批拿回家）

古森：（讚）

~~東西被宮侑吃掉的話，就要重買~~

宮侑：（佐久早說這裡的東西都可以吃，來看看櫃子）

宮侑：期間限定口味的洋芋片！

（佐久早進門）

宮侑：不介意我吃你的洋芋片吧？

佐久早：（洋芋片？）

佐久早：不介意

（隔天）

佐久早：元也，對於洋芋片，你有什麼要解釋的嗎？

~~因為宮侑吃得很開心，所以佐久早只念了古森幾句~~

◇

「嗯，確實⋯⋯沒想到是這樣。」起碼佐久早人還暫時屬於自己。

宮侑不知道該形容心情，是鬆一口氣或者失落，像有個總是用力把鞋踢在地板的樓上鄰居，讓人整晚因為等不到第二隻鞋落地而失眠。

佐久早過頭的冷靜，即時煞住這場衝突，場面緩和，呼之欲出的話，頓時失去時機。有些真話，不知為何只能當氣話和醉話，其他時候都說不出口。

「既然是這樣當然就沒事⋯⋯」宮侑盯著杯子裡的咖啡，低頭道歉：「對於誤會，還有剛才反應過度，抱歉。」

「沒事。」佐久早語氣淡然。

「那我可以問你一件事嗎？」宮侑注意到他在看時間，試探性問了一句。

「請說。」

「為什麼約見面的時候，你問我在跟誰聊天？」

◇

**看著心情很差。**

「抱、抱歉，剛才恍神，可以再重複一次嗎？」宮侑懷疑自己聽錯了。

**「我不喜歡你和別人親近。」**

佐久早說完，餐桌上頓時安靜。

宮侑喝了口咖啡，越來越摸不清事情發展，佐久早的意思，是自己想的那種意思？

「佐久早，我們是在談單一對象的原則，對吧？」以暈船而言，這陣浪有點過分了，佐久早把他們說得和情侶沒兩樣。

雖然，宮侑認為這只是佔有慾作祟，畢竟他那種大少爺，出生到現在，世界差不多是為他而運轉，大概沒體驗過無法掌控的滋味吧。也就是，「宮侑」是他的床伴，任何威脅他所有權的人事物，都是他戒備的目標。

「在不違反原則的前提，雙方不干涉彼此，我們當初是這樣約定的。」宮侑斟酌了一下措辭，才接著說：「佐久早，我們不是情侶，你沒有這樣要求我的權利。」

佐久早表情沒變，但光聽杯子放桌面時的輕微聲響，就知道他不滿意這句話。

「我覺得⋯⋯結束關係，可能對我們都比較好。」宮侑硬著頭皮往下說，他不想一再被給予錯誤的希望。

光是佐久早的親戚就讓他醋意大發，何況那些大排長龍、真的想和佐久早交往的男男女女，他遲早被嫉妒淹沒。

再說，佐久早把他當專屬品占有，不把他當愛人，但又不讓他自由，自己只能在曖昧的關係中徘徊。如同棋士與棋子，前者隨時能在玩膩後鎖上櫃門，不再理睬，留後者不見天日。

暈船的兩條路：回頭是岸，或者葬身大海。

「還有，我有喜歡的人了，沒辦法再和你這樣下去⋯⋯」他沒辦法接受自己喜歡佐久早，而佐久早不以同等情感回報。

「⋯⋯我知道了。」沈默良久，佐久早的答覆。「我們到此為止。」

宮侑把鑰匙還給他，過程中不經意碰到佐久早的手。

「你不問什麼嗎？」宮侑看著他。

「如當初約定的，我無權過問你的選擇。」佐久早垂下眼，握著手心的鑰匙。

「你就這樣讓我走？」宮侑再次問他。

「這是你的自由。」

「就算我喜歡的人是你？」宮侑受不了，這傢伙剛才一副理直氣壯，怎麼現在垂頭喪氣，彷彿被遺棄，真是太誇張了。

看著佐久早錯愕的表情，宮侑扶額，忍不住感嘆：「佐久早⋯⋯你到底有沒有自覺啊？」  
  


宮侑想了想，決定在最後把話說明白。

「我喜歡你喜歡得要命，但很怕你發現，因為那樣肯定就玩完了，不過，反正你也知道了，乾脆告訴你。」

「你剛才說那種話，什麼討厭我和別人親近，讓我很難受。我不可能和你在一起，但你又給我無謂的希望。」

「我不是你該說 **那句話** 的對象，佐久早。」

「我收拾一下，很快就離開⋯⋯」  
  


佐久早抓住他。

「侑。」

◇

「我也有話告訴你。」這次輪到佐久早。

「我不喜歡輕浮的人。」

「凡事應該謹慎、認真地對待，深思熟慮後付諸行動，永遠要記得自己的行為，會對他人造成什麼樣的後果。不可以像遊戲一樣漫不經心，輸贏都無所謂，笑一笑就過去了。這是我接受的教育，我的生活方式。」

「你應該是我難以忍受的類型，從見面第一眼我就很確定這件事。」佐久早看著被他握住的手，繼而看著宮侑，說：「但你是例外。」

「如果那個人是你，我發現自己能夠接受。」佐久早將鑰匙放進宮侑掌心，牽起另一隻手，慎重地問：「你願意以 **戀人** 的身分和我交往嗎？」

宮侑努力維持表情鎮定，就在佐久早以為他可能會憤怒、哭泣時，他出乎意料地爆出笑聲：「你告白的台詞也太普通了吧？」

不知道是笑得太劇烈，或者別有理由，終於冷靜下來，宮侑抹掉眼淚，紅著眼角答應：「我接受，不過下次你得改進，知道嗎？」抱住佐久早。

「好。」佐久早伸手圈住他，身體溫了一個晚上的衣服格外柔軟，還有主人的味道。

在微小的可能下，走向第三種可能，發現另一個人跟自己也暈得無法自拔，於是找到了名為對方的藥，繼續這趟航程。

  
**深夜霓虹燈 完**


End file.
